


Nedovtipa

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Best Friends, Fire Lord Zuko (Avatar), Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV Aang (Avatar), Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: A tender little moment before the day starts.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 18
Kudos: 238
Collections: Anime FF





	Nedovtipa

**Author's Note:**

> THE ATLA RESURGENCE IS HERE. GOD BLESS. I have missed ATLA so much and Zukaang (and my other ATLA ships). Give a holler if you are still out there! Shipper or not! And any thoughts/comments are so so appreciated! ❤️🔥❤️
> 
> _"Nedovtipa" (n): someone who cannot take a hint._

*

01\. Waking Up Together

Somewhere out of reach, Aang can feel the warmth of bright sunlight.

_Energy._

_Life._

Most of the Fire Lord's chambers still swathes in darkness. Thick velvet curtains over the windows. All of the rugs and bed sheets and the long, majestic tapestries over the Fire Nation Royal Palace's walls made of crimson and gold, gleaming threads.

"Zzzhhhhhhh…"

Aang mumbles, keeping his eyes shut. His bare arm flings out.

"Zzzzuko…"

His fingers creep towards the lump beside him. The lumpy lump begins to snore again.

Aang's eyes force open.

He goes upright slowly without his orange-and-yellow asymmetrical robes. His boots and Airbending staff left carelessly on the ground.

They were all celebrating a victory when Aang gleefully drank too much of the delicious, spiced wine offered by Zuko's uncle. He remembers _leaving_. Everything else is kind of blurry. Katara would later inform him (with a sigh) that Aang turned the dining hall into a cyclone, showing off his powerful Airbending to the guests, and then argued with Sokka about who could eat more bowls of grapes in one sitting.

He was escorted out by a worried Zuko after Aang grew quiet and nauseous, bringing him inside his chambers.

Before anything _else_ disastrous happened.

 _"Zuko… you gotta get up…"_ Aang mumbles again, rubbing a fist over his eyelid. His head throbs a little less. _"Sss'rr coronation…"_

"Five more minutes…"

Aang yawns. "You said that… _mmhhh_ … ten minutes ago…"

"Good…"

He repeats Zuko's name louder, frowning and grabbing a shoulder through the dark crimson blanket.

Zuko moans in protest, rolling away.

Tangles of dark, cropped hair peek out onto the brilliant red pillow.

"No, it's not good," Aang declares, tugging away the blanket until he can see the other boy's face. The half of his face with burn-scars. Zuko scrunches his nose. "The new Fire Lord isn't supposed to be late to their coronation."

_"Aang…?"_

"Yeah, Zuko?" Aang whispers. He folds his arms over Zuko's pale, naked chest and rests his head there.

Zuko's mouth twitches up.

_"Go back to sleep."_

*


End file.
